My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games finished production on September 4, 2015, with copies of the DVD being produced as of the next day (September 5). It was released on October 13, 2015. Synopsis Canterlot High meets its rival school, Crystal Prep Academy, in a competition that's a long-standing tradition -- the Friendship Games! Sunset Shimmer feels homesick for the magic of Equestria while she and her friends compete against Crystal Prep's top students led by someone with an equal amount of interest in Equestrian magic -- this world's Twilight Sparkle! Cast Television broadcasts The film premiered on Discovery Family on September 26, 2015, and also aired there on November 5, 2016, before the premiere of Legend of Everfree. It later broadcast during the "Party with the Ponies" marathon on December 31, 2016, during the Season 7 premiere in April 2017, and immediately following the premiere of "Mirror Magic" on July 8, 2017. It was broadcast again on February 11, 2018, and on March 25, 2018, the day after the premiere of Season 8 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and before the Disney Channel premiere of Zootopia. Special Features *Audio Commentary *5 Animated Shorts *Sing-Alongs *4 Deleted Scenes - All based on early scripts from the summer of 2014. **Twilight and Sunset duet **Twilight and Sunset in the café **Alternate hallway scene **Alternate ending This DVD does not have any opening previews. Gallery Publicity EG3 Friendship Games (iTunes).png|iTunes cover Friendshipgames bluray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover My Little Pony Equestria Girls Friendship Games (Japanese).jpg|Netflix poster (Japanese) My Little Pony Equestria Girls Friendship Games (Korean).jpg|Netflix poster (Korean) Characters Screenshots First appearance of the FG logo EG3.png Friendship Games animated shorts logo EG3.png|Logo from animated shorts Videos Trailers USA Today released this trailer on July 1, 2015. It was uploaded to YouTube on July 6. Another trailer was revealed on July 8, 2015 at San Diego Comic-Con 2015. Animated Shorts The Science of Magic animated short title card EG3.png|The Science of Magic (August 1–3, 2015) 'Pinkie Spy' animated short title card EG3.png|Pinkie Spy (August 8–10, 2015) 'All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games' animated short title card EG3.png|All's Fair in Love and Friendship Games (August 15–17, 2015) Photo Finished animated short title card EG3.png|Photo Finished (August 22–24, 2015) A Banner Day animated short title card EG3.png|A Banner Day (August 29–31, 2015) Four of these animated shorts aired on Discovery Family on August 29, 2015, along with a 10-minute sneak peek of the first part of the film. Featurettes Three video clips were uploaded in October 2015, each revolving around stuff only seen in this film: *Principal Cinch *The Main Event *Crystal Prep Shadowbolts Music Videos Five music videos were uploaded to YouTube from December 2015 to January 2016. The songs are: *The Friendship Games (Main Title) *Right There in Front of Me *Unleash the Magic *ACADECA *The CHS Rally Song "What More is Out There" did not have a music video because on October 8, 2015, Sony Music Entertainment cracked down on some clips from the film. On May 4, 2016, a blooper reel was released on the official website, but its YouTube channel did not upload it. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:DVD Category:Released in 2015